Miss Invisible
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: "'I've got a deal for you. You try Whoppers and pickles and talk to Andrew at the sleepover over text, and I'll sing.' 'Hm… deal.' We shook on it and giggled." Ally is an unnoticed nobody. A Miss Invisible. Austin is the shy, new kid. The Mister Invisible. PART 7 UP! R&R please
1. Chapter 1: The Queen of Invisibility

**New Auslly fanfic! Songfic for Miss Invisible by Marie Digby. This song always makes me cry. The ending is so sweet!**

Part 1

Ally's POV

I set into the first day of sophomore year at Downtown Miami High School. GREAT. Just another year of trying and failing to fit in. I'll give it a week. Then I'm resorting to my good friend the bleachers.

"Hi Trish," I called to my one friend.

"Who said my name? Oh. Hi Ally. Michelle did you see this?" Trish rambled on. I knew it. The reason she never called. I knew she had been back in town earlier than the last few days before school. I'm an idiot.

ANOTHER friend dumping me.

I hate Michelle Raider. Always steals my friends because my mom ran over her dog.

Mind you that she was diagnosed with cancer the next day and died a few months after.

Michelle was the only one who came up to me. But she didn't comfort me. She just resorted me to the bleachers. I cried the hardest I ever had that day. I've had her steal about 5 friends since then.

So, my only friend is the bleachers and my book. Not even Michelle (when we were friends) or Trish had ever looked into it. I write everything there. Songs, books, poems, journal entries, but no homework. Definitely not. My mom bought me this book. A tear welled up, but I held it down.

I plastered on a smile and walked through the mob of students. I went up to my locker and tried to open it, but my hands were shaking and I fumbled with the twister. I got it open and shoved my books inside along with a magnetic mirror and a copy of my schedule. I dropped my science binder. Someone stepped on it. It was Dallas Raleny.

"Oh, sorry," he said and flipped his gorgeous brown hair. His eyes were entrancing. Then he walked away without picking up the book. A girl with auburn hair picked up my binder and handed it to me. Then she immediately left.

The bell rang and I slammed my locker shut and dashed to my homeroom. I had Ms. Devy as a teacher, a literature teacher who was sorta loose with rules. She had a great personality and was a fun person to hang with. I grabbed a seat in the back next to a couple of nice-looking girls. They looked at me like I was a freak. I smiled warmly and they rolled their eyes.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

Welcome to the life of Miss Invisible.

**Short first part, but this is just the intro mostly. Review please!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	2. Chapter 2: Typical

**Hey. I have the sad feeling my most popular fanfics are on here. Except for Dear Nina, I'm Dead. That's my most popular. Time and Time Again would be more popular if I updated it. Same with Crushcrushcrush. Well, part 2! Thanks for the reviews. I understand if this hit you painfully, and I apologize if it gets you to tears. I actually can't relate, but I'm not popular and I feel like this many times. And I'm sure people talk behind my back. **

Part 2

Ally's POV

I'm alone in a crowded room. Ever felt like that? I get it all the time.

Ally Dawson. A definite NOBODY.

After a LONG boring class of nothing, I went to my next class. I went up the stairs to my math class and had another boring, uneventful class besides the fact Dallas was in it.

Then, the stairs.

I'm sorta clumsy, so stairs are a problem. I fall down. A LOT.

Like today.

In front of Michelle, Trish, Dallas, and the whole crew of popular kids. I'm sorta bad with names, so they are just the popular crew. Yeah…

So, I was walking down when Dallas appeared, and I lost balance on the railings and toppled backwards. No, I didn't lose balance. Michelle pushed me.

Typical.

Well, I landed flat on my face and got stepped on by some idiot. A hand reached out with a piece of auburn hair near it and pulled me up. When I looked up, she was gone. I scrambled for my books and ran off. Everyone was laughing, but Dallas was gone. My face turned hot from embarrassment as I brushed off my knees and scurried to science.

At Lunch:

Nope. Nobody wants Ol' Ally Dawson at their table.

Typical.

Is that my new catchphrase?

After School:

DALLAS IS IN MOST OF MY CLASSES! (2 out of 7.)

My locker is empty to the right, empty to the bottom, and Dallas is to my right 3. But Michelle is always there flirting. Ugh. Typical.

I need to stop saying that.

_Dear Mom,_

_School was normal. So, terrible. Yeah. Typical. I'm afraid I'm saying that too much. _

_Is there anything wrong with that? _

_Michelle is still taking out her anger over me. _

_Some mysterious auburn-haired girl has been helping me these days. I wonder who she is._

_I'll probably right another song about you. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ally_

_Ever tried to reach the stars_

_I'd fall every time I tried_

_Missing you just hurts so much_

_But it's all fine_

_Because I still love you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'll pray you feel it too_

I closed my songbook and looked at the time. 11:11. OH! It's a magical time.

"Make a wish Ally," I whispered.

_I wish for a friend sent from the stars,_ I thought. I closed my eyes and smiled. Then I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep crying.

I miss you mom.

_I miss you too sweetie._

Will my wish come true?

_If you believe it too._

I do. I do believe it to.

**Please review! **

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	3. Chapter 3: Giving In, Giving Up

**HEYYYYY HUYS!**

**Guess what?**

**Thanks to your awesomeness…..**

**THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FANFIC OF THE MONTH SO FAR!**

**YAY!**

**I'm way to bubbly for the theme of this fanfic. xD**

**Message to those 259 visitors: REVIEW if you don't already.**

**I know fanfics that have like 20 reviews by the time they're at their like 3****rd**** chapter. Currently, I have 9. **

**Not trying to guilt you or anything… GRR NOW I FEEL BAD.**

**THIS WORLD IS SO CRUEL!**

**I guess that's what this fanfic is about…**

**Oh, I'm drabbling. STOP STALLING! DO THIS FOR PATROME101!**

Part 3

Ally's POV

I stared out the window as the trees passed by on the way to school. The rolled past and new came.

All I did was sit, stare, and sigh.

The Three S's of my life.

_HURRAY._

Remember Ally, 4 more days. Then you can go back to the bleachers if it doesn't work out.

You can to this, you're brave. You wished on a star. Those come true right?

Right?

RIGHT?

Sigh. This is gonna be a LOOONG week.

You can do this! You're good Ally! Nothing will go wrong!

~~Lunch~~

I sat at the bleachers.

Everything went wrong.

I needed a place to cry and write a song.

_Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
If I, if I'd only waited  
I'd not be stuck here in this hole  
Come here, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
And I swear, I waited and waited  
I've got to get out of this hole_

But time is on your side, its on your side, now  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
It's no cause for concern

Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
But I am screaming underneath

And time is on your side, its on your side, now  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
No it's no cause for concern

Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
And I'm on my way back down again  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
Sick to the stomach  
_  
__You can say what you mean  
But it won't change a thing  
I'm sick of the secrets  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
And you came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose_

**(A/N: Amsterdam by Coldplay)**

But who am I singing to? I hope that he/she/it will come soon.

Ok, so why this day was suckish (what else is new?) Edition 14,000,040,502

Michelle spread a rumor (wow, she went a whole day before starting one. She's improved) about me sucking my thumb.

Dallas laughed at the rumor and flirted with Michelle.

Dallas didn't notice me.

I have no friends.

I tripped over the stairs. Again. The mysterious auburn-haired girl helped, and that was the highlight of my day.

Dallas didn't notice me.

Trish is telling Michelle all the secrets I told her. CRAP.

DALLAS. DIDN'T. FREAKING. NOTICE ME.

We have to do a performance for class. Again, CRAP.

This day is CRAP

Wow, shorter list than usual.

Dallas walked by. A pang shot through my heart. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But I'll never commit suicide **(A/N: One of my friends on here (you know who you are and some knows who) has wanted to commit suicide multiple times. DON'T EVER. PROMISE. It scares me when a friend wants to commit suicide then doesn't text back.) **because I've got a life ahead of me.Who wants to end instead of fight to make it better?

I'm on a songwriting roll. Got another idea.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

**(A/N: Look What You've Done by Jet)**

That's enough the bell rang. Back to the dread that is my high school

~~End of School~~

I went to my locker and guess what was taped to the front?

ALLY DAWSON: THUMB SUCKER AND SCAREDY-CAT.

Classy. *eye roll*

Well, number 11.

Yeah.

Home. Where no one can sass me.

Right?

RIGHT?

**Yup.**

**Review my minions! (ahaha love that fanfic its so hilarious)**

**Replies-**

**Bronxx2010- Mind if I use that? I never realized… But, can I? I'll give you credit! (::)**

**Lolipopkillsu- Thank you! Yeah, it actually is. The I miss you and I love you stuff hinted it. (::)**

**LoveShipper- You like review every chapter of this and Foul Play. You're awesome. Sorry, just had to say that. Yeah, I sorta made it that way. But she's close to her dad too. (::)**

**- Well, I continued! YAY! I did something productive with my life! Ugh… (::)**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- Yes, yes he is young padawon. (::)**

**-theKatnissAnnabethNina**


	4. Chapter 4: The DREAM

**Ok, since you guys REALLY want Austin, I'll include him before he moves to Ally's school and meets her.**

**Happy?**

**I sorta got this idea, so it works! It's a bit T-rated…**

**Good thing about getting up at 6:45 is that you get things like this done. **

**I have a REALLY crappy sleep pattern.**

Austin's POV

I slammed the door in my room and sat on the bed and cried.

I finally get a friend and we move.

I cried so hard. I cried myself to sleep.

And I had the best dream in the world.

~~~~~His Dreams~~~~~

There was this beautiful girl. Her eyes were brown and her hair a warm chocolate that cascaded down her pale neck. A tear slid down her face and she smiled sadly.

"No one would ever love me," she said.

"But I do," I heard myself saying. She looked down and blushed, fiddling with her hands.

"You're just saying that. I'm clumsy, I have no friends, no one likes me, and I'm constantly made fun of. Do you know how hard it is?"

"Yes, I do. Because you aren't the only one Ally. Every looked at me besides what I've shone you? Oh, hell, you're being selfish. I have it worse."

"I'm the selfish one. You have a huge family with loads of money, and all I have is my dad and a music store. Heck, I don't even have a house!"

"Who said I liked having that? I won't buy my friends. I'd rather stay in the shadows than have ones that are untrustworthy."

"You like staying in the shadows?"

"No, I said I'd rather. Because it would also take me away from someone I love." The girl's red face softened. Her eyes calmed and looked at me.

She walked over to a piano.

"This reminds me of a song I wrote," she said.

"Sing it," I said.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Sing it and I'll give you something special," I said, anticipating what I had planned to be set in action.

"Oh, fine." She laid her fingers on the keys.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face  
I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way  
Empty stage, with nothing but this girl  
Singing this simple melody and  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

And right now  
I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
Something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/marie_ ]__  
Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
You've captured the deepest thoughts  
In the purest, and simplest of ways  
But you see, I'm not that graceful, Like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me_

And right now, I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll, ever be

I have you, for a moment  
I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

**(A/N- Spell by Marie Digby)**

But before she let go of the last note, I grabbed her hand and kissed her.

And there's my dream.

I wanted to find this girl of my dreams.

**Does Austin have superpowers? **

**Maybe…**

**Ha ha, JK. Well…**

**No promises.**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- Ha ha, yeah, Ally's being like Ally in the show. And, that is a mystery. For now. (::)**

**WorthyPurpleCrayon- I try. And fail. Ah ha ha… (::)**

**Lolipopkillsu- Yeah, there's this group of 'popular girls' at my school and at the 'activity nights' always wear the same shirts and it's super cheesy. (::)**

**Queenc1- Well, there he is! Somewhere were Ally isn't. (::)**

**LoveShipper- I know… She just wants a friend. I do have a cool twist coming soon, before Austin comes. (::)**

**Bronxx2010- Ok, thanks. Thank you! (::)**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100- He's right there. You can swear, I got two older sisters. Yeah… He's coming soon. He comes in about a month after school starts. Or two. We'll still have like checkins with him and such. (::)**

**So, yeah!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina **

**MY LIFE IN COLDPLAY**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Hope

**Hey. This is dominating the Story Stats.**

**I'm like OVER 1,500 HITS!**

**So, a special chapter for you guys. An ACTUAL plot change**

**It will be a while until Austin comes.**

**Sorry. **

**I miss him too.**

**Anyhoodles, PLOT CHANGE TIME! Before things go back to where they were. Then, Austin.**

Part 5

Ally's POV

I can't believe I just realized this. I could be friends with the auburn-haired girl!

…who is she?

I'll find her. I know I will.

I walked into school with an air of confidence. I stood up straight with a big smile on my face as I looked around. Black, brown, blonde, boy, Michelle, boy, Trish, hat, blonde, brown, pink (…), hat, boy, red, blonde, black, brown, auburn!

It was Skylar Rossin, sophomore, medium height, curly, short auburn hair, pretty nice, in my science, likes art, hates sports.

I have too much time on my hands.

I went up to her. I thought of a conversation starter.

"Hi Skylar!" I said, waving. She smiled and waved back.

"Did you get the science homework last night? It was really hard," I said.

"Yeah, it was! I stayed up 'til 11 finishing it. I'm pretty sure I got half of it wrong," she said.

"Me too. I mean, can't you at least teach us the material before giving us the homework?" I said.

"Totally. Oh, and we have that test coming up in math. And so early! I'm gonna flunk it. I'm terrible at math," she said.

"I'm pretty good. We could study together tomorrow if you'd like the extra help," I said. Her face lit up.

"That sounds nice! I have art class at 6, so maybe after school. We could go to your place if that's ok with your parents, because I have a bunch of siblings."

"Oh, it's only my dad and I. He doesn't mind, he'll probably be working at the shop. My mom died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm sorry Ally. It must've been hard. So, after school tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! See you then," I called as the bell rang and we scattered.

~~~Lunch~~~

Skylar caught up with me after 4th period.

"Hey! Where do you usually eat?" she said.

"Under the bleachers," I said.

"Oh. Wanna sit with me? I sit with Erin Mesila, Alyssa Rubenstein, Lillian Aarons, and Jacey Smith," Skylar said. I knew them, and they were friendly enough.

"Why not," I said and followed her.

This was going to be an interesting lunch.

TBC

**What happens? Find out next!**

**Review!**

**Queenc- Sort of… I'm still deciding… (::)**

**Icysparkle- Ha ha, me too. Unless he was a creep and ugly. (::)**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- He's moving to meet Ally. (::)**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH- Yay! I'll have him for a couple chapters, and the Skylar thing will be as short as I can. (::)**

**Patrome101- Sorry it took so long! (::)**

**LoveShipper- Yeah. It sounds like it… Every single fanfiction on the A&A board is Auslly. It's like creepy. (::)**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**

**GODDESS OF POLES**


	6. Chapter 6: Cages

**OMIGOD GASP AN UPDATE? WHAT CRAZY REALITY IS THIS?**

**Hey xD Sorry it's taken so long!**

**Here we goes, THE FATED LUNCHTIME!**

**I actually have no idea what is actually gonna happen, so… here goes! Ooo… I'm gonna also throw in a surprise for you guys zD zD**

Part 6!

Ally's POV

Why was it going to be an interesting lunch?

Alyssa and Jacey were competitive with art, which they were both good at, and ACTED friendly, but I've seen their cat fights. When the claws go out, RUN.

So, when Skylar and I showed up, Alyssa was showing off her 2nd place ribbon from the County Fair Art Show. Jacey had gotten 4th. Her ribbon might be in the trash can. It's quite likely.

Erin was listening to Alyssa while Lillian was sneaking her phone, probably texting her boyfriend, Alex Larsen, and Jacey was scowling of to some corner.

Skylar sat down and I set my tray down next to her. Erin smiled at me and Jacey gave me a look that gave off a "I would say hey if I wasn't so angry" edge.

Oh, the first place winner, that would be Dallas. Yup 3

"And, so the judges really liked my depiction of the-"

"No one cares Alyssa," Jacey sneered.

"You are just jealous!"

"I'm so not!

Erin looked uncomfortable, looking back and forth between the two.

"Guys-" she tried to say.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both screamed and Skylar pulled Erin next to her.

"Looks like they are at it again…" Skylar said and Erin whimpered quietly.

The spat went on as we quietly chewed our lunches until Jacey screamed, "MY FATHER MAKES MORE MONEY." That shut her up. This was quite a touchy subject. Jacey's father was a big shot at Apple and Alyssa's is divorced and works at some small useless company. God, I have way too much time on my hands… Alyssa stormed

"Wow. Well, that settles it quickly," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… touchy subject for Lyss to talk about. Jace, go apologize," Skylar said and Jacey rolled her eyes but still ran after her.

"So what do you parents do Ally?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Oh, my dad owns a music shop. You know, Sonic Boom?" I said.

"Oh yeah, Alex's band buys their instruments there," Lilliam said without looking up from her iPhone.

"What about your mom?" Skylar asked.

"Oh… she's dead," I said, started to fight back tears. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes as the awkward silence spread through the table. **(AN- Awkward turtle xD) **A cold feeling rushed through. I tried to reach for my mother's soul, and it was drifting away… I could feel it dimish… slowly… until nothing was left. Just an empty body with nothing weighing on them. Free, but the cage is closed. No way back. The bird is free, and misses captivity. The tear escapes. A piece of my soul is ripped. And my life falls into an elaborate reality made of my nightmares and dreams, wishes and fears, my mind in general.

The tear drops and my fantasy ends.

"I'm so sorry…" Skylar said with this look I'd grown accustomed too. It was plastered on everyone's face, even Alyssa and Jacey.

"It's no news," said Michelle smirking. "It happened about 4 years ago."

"Go away Michelle. No need to ruin me again, I've got nothing still," I hissed.

"So we're nothing?" Skylar said.

Michelle sneered and walked away.

"No, it's just she doesn't like me, so she steals all my friends. So, if I make her think you are nothing, she won't steal you. Like every other friend I've had," I explained.

"That's terrible! Why is she so mean to you?" Erin said.

"My mom accidentally ran her dog over with a car. A couple months before she died," I bit my words out as Erin's face contorted into a look of pity, fear, and anger.

"That witch. I remember that dog was about to die anyways," Lillian hissed. "I bet your mom's cancer was sudden and hit you like a wind."

I just nodded.

"I've always hated her, she got my dad in jail for something she stole," Alyssa said.

"She framed my dad for a fraud on stealing some important papers," Jacey scoffed.

"She stole my boyfriend," Lillian said.

"She called me a goody goody," Erin said.

"She spread a rumor that I cheated on Andrew," Skylar said, looking down. She really loved Andrew, and that rumor set an end. Skylar cried for days on end. They were so cute, I loved seeing them together and so happy.

"I think Michelle is allergic to happiness," I joked with a small smile.

"She feeds on other peoples misery. That why she doesn't need to eat," Jacey sneered.

"She has potions in her witchy lair to make people fall under her spell and stir up trouble," Lillian said, wiggling her finger and doing crazy eyes for effect.

"Her bedazzled iPhone glued to her ear as she explained her next plan to Ally's former best friends for never," Skylar laughed, dramatically flourishing her hand as she pressed her shoulder to her ear.

"She pets her mini poodle Frou-Frou as she devises a plan while getting a pedicure and a massage from her Brazilian spa people," Alyssa said in this voice, pretending to pet a dog.

"She hums an off-key version of Cruella de Vil as she searches her closet for something she hasn't worn yet," I said.

"She got lost in the maze that is her closet so she had to get her private jet to find her," Skylar said in mock of Michelle's snotty priss voice.

"Her foundation was so heavy, she's had to go overtime on her diet exercise so she won't gain any pounds. She's so thin, she can slip through those glued together garbage can. And you don't play Truth or Dare or do hair or gossip about boys at her sleepover. You try not to laugh as you praise her new nose job and fake tan as she drabbles on about a new plan to destroy our lives," Erin said. We all stared at her as she covered her mouth. "Wow, did I really just say that?" She looked around at our astonished faces. "It actually felt good." She giggled and blushed as we burst into laughter at our friend's newfound dark side.

**READY FOR THE SURPRISE? READY? READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY?**

**READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? READY? ** **READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? READY?**

**READY? READY? **

**READY?**

**Yeah, I know you are. Here ya go!**

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line

**READY? JK, JK**

Austin's POV

I strummed on my guitar. I wish I could bring it on the plane with me. Since I couldn't, I was making the best I could with the last two weeks I had with it. I was aimlessly playing random stuff as I daydreamed about that girl. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Sweetie, Dez is here," my mother called over the intercom.

"Send him in mom," I said back. After a bit, Dez's quirky smile and red hair appeared in my room as I strummed some more.

"Hey Austin," Dez said.

"Hey Dez. Man, it sucks moving away from here. You're gonna be the only thing I miss though," I sighed.

"Well, thanks. My sister will not be happy about that. She's already freaking out about you leaving. 'Austy-wosty-flake HAS to stay! How can my future husband leave me?' She's the devil in a 7-year-old body."

"Ha ha, you'll survive. You have the computer, right? She's forbidden to touch it."

"Part of how I ever survive is using you as backup."

"That's not true. Hey, remember that band you told me about? Death Cab for Cutie?"

"Yeah, love them!"

"I'm working on a cover of one of their songs. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

I sat down on my bed and propped the guitar on my leg. I started playing and got lost in the music as I sang.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

**(AN- I Will Follow You Into the Dark by DCFC)**

He looked up at Dez who was smiling and almost to tears.

"I'm gonna miss you bud!" he cried as her wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'll miss you too bud," I said as he patting Dez on the back. And he meant it.

**Guess where I got Austy-wosty-flake? (ahem I-LUV-MY-MOM ahem)**

**Replies! Larger cookies for the three-month-absense from this.**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- You might not be YAYing soon…. For what I have planned….. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA (:::)**

**MollySoda- And that was LIKE a LIKE great LIKE review. Sorry… I had too zD everyones gonna end up hating someone they won't expect… (:::)**

**WorthyPurpleCrayon- Thanks my awesome writer girl! I'm hooked on Circles now. PLEASE PLEASE update! For me? *puppy dog face* I'll have Austin come like SOON? I think there's gonna be… let's see the sleepover, the betrayal, and then… THE NEW KID! Hehehheheheheh (:::)**

**Queenc1- Woops. 3 months isn't soon… heheheheh yup. (:::)**

**Sweetmoment5- Thanks! (:::)  
ctiger- It won't last long, and you'll be glad it didn't. You'll see. (:::)**

**Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark- Oops. Hehehehhehe now be UBER EXCITED! (:::)**

**Patrome101- Indiana dearie, doubt you imagined this. (:::)**

**Stikenotes- Hope you aren't dead….. LOVE THEM TOO! SAW THEM IN CONCERT! WEARING MY MYLO XYLOTO TSHIRT RIGHT NOW! ZDZD (:::)**

**Austinandallyforever- Thanks! Here's the update! The late, late update! *le sigh* (:::)**

**Jeanetta22- Here it is! Hope you like it! (:::)**

**BlackCat- Only the Beast Boy kitten face works on me. TEEN TITANS! (:::)**

**Guest- Not exactly….. (:::)**

**Ok. PLEASE PLEASE actually tell me what I AM doing right, like specifics? And what could be improved. **

**No "Austin should come" because there are 2 parts then he's coming. **

**So please? R&R anyways! Luv ya guys! **

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	7. Chapter 7: Beauty Slaps the Butt

**I'm back, with an EXTRA-LONG one just for you guys! Review please zD**

Ally's POV

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sighed and kept my pen in time with the beat of the clock. Try as I might, I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Harfen's gravelly voice. I prayed his scowl wouldn't land on me for some stupid, useless question. Because I definitely would know the answer.

It had been a wild few weeks. I got to know them, but when Michelle's around, we pretended like we could care less about each other. But outside of school, we were crazy. Fake names at Starbucks to the cute college boy and the counter, exchanging locker combos to slip in random items, and gossiping about crushes and would-you-rathers. I had never felt so included. I felt good… but something wasn't quite right. I felt like someone always had their eyes on me.

The main reason I couldn't focus was because I was having my first sleepover since, like, 2 years. We were going to Jacey's house (more like mansion). Before that, Skylar and I were going to ice cream and then my "house" (it's above the store). No one else has seen it, but her.

I looked at the clock. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

_BRIIIIIING_

I exploded out of my chair, and Erin giggled.

"You're really excited aren't you?" she said with her classic honey smile.

"Yes, I haven't had a sleepover in forever. Plus, I told my crush that I'd be at the ice cream with Skylar," I said, blushing. I had mentioned to Dallas during 5th period that I was going with Skylar to get ice cream, and he said maybe I'll see you there. I exploded inside with the crazy happy dance.

I went to my locker and snapped it open, tossing in books and taking some out, humming I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding underneath my breath. I closed my locker and went to meet Skylar out front. I started singing.

_I know you care, I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it  
Yeah, I know you care  
I see it in the way that you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care_

"You're a good singer," said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. Skylar was standing there.

"Oh… thanks," I said. "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

As we walked, she filled me in on what had happened to her that day. By the time we got to the ice cream shop, I had started filling her in on some crazy thing Calvin Fordez had done to Michelle.

"… and so she freaks out, screeching and we are all cracking up. She just tries to get the pen off her hand." Skylar's loud giggles sliced through the busy noises of the Herman's Ice Cream for Kicks.

Herman's was everything to the kids at my school… everyone comes there at least 5 times a year. It's really good quality ice cream, plus, we live in Miami. It's a really chill place, with an open mike on Friday's. The ice cream was top notch, with a whole wall of toppings. Anyone would die to work there, and get to slide across that giant toppings wall.

Right now the mike was empty and a One Direction song was pulsing through the speakers.

"Hey, maybe you should sing," she said, nodding to the mike as we took our place in line.

"No," I said all too quickly. "I've got terrible stage fright." I scanned the place, no Dallas. Yet.

"Oh c'mon. For me," she said, puppy dog face. "I'll help you get a date with you-know-who." I flashed her an irritated look.

"No."

"Fine, fine." She gave a lingering look. I avoided her gaze and scowled.

"Ooooh they have Whoppers, I LOVE Whoppers!" I said. Sometimes they replaced it with some other form of gummy.

"I've never had a Whopper," Skylar said. My mouth dropped open and I stared at her.

"At least you like pickles," I mumbled.

"Uh… no."

"WHAT?"

"It just never seemed so important."

"You still like Andrew, right?" A plan was hatching in my mind.

"Yes…" She looked at me, confused.

"I've got a deal for you. You try Whoppers and pickles and talk to Andrew at the sleepover over text, and I'll sing."

"Hm… deal." We shook on it and giggled. Then the door jingled again and in stepped Dallas and his friends Emmett **(AN: My friend Eva is poisoning me.) **and Joey (who Jacey has a crush on).

"Oh no…" I muttered, regretting my decision. Skylar followed my gaze and gasped.

"No way… Now I know who you like," she said with a smirk.

"Shh," I snapped sharply. We collapsed into giggles as Dallas waved and grinned at me. I was blushing like mad. We ordered, her getting Pumpkin Spice ice cream (it's October) with Whoppers, Kit Kats, and rainbow sprinkles. I had Watermelon sorbet with Whoppers and brownie chunks. We sat down a talking more, and the whole time I was eyeing Dallas ever so often.

"All right. You gotta go sing," she said, pushing away her empty cup. I looked over the see Joey setting up at the mike.

"Later," I said. I smirked and she turned around to see him.

"Omigod, I'm so filming this for Jacey." She whipped out her iPhone and hit a few buttons.

"Hi, I'm Joey Harvensett and I'm gonna be singing Ho Hey by The Lumineers," said the blond-haired boy. The people applauded and a couple of them whooped.

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
(Hey!)I've been sleeping in my bed,  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed (Hey!)_

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But I can write a song (Hey!)

1,2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet (Ho!)

(hey!)  
(ho!)  
(hey!)

(ho!) I don't think you're right for him  
(hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(ho!) Took a bus to Chinatown  
(hey!) I've been standing on Canal  
(ho!) And Bowery (hey!)  
(ho!) And she'd be standing next to me (hey!)

1,2,3 I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart

And love, we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause oh, we're bleeding out

I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweet (Ho!)

(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

The whole place clapped as his melodic voice lingered in their ears. Skylar tapped the end button and smiled.

"Your turn," she said as she turned to me. I groaned.

"You're gonna sing? That's cool," said Dallas, who had snuck up behind me. I blushed and stood up. I walked up to the keyboard and warmed up a little.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'll be singing… you know what, I'll keep it a surprise. But I do need a clapping beat," I stuttered quietly. I started the beat and soon everyone was keeping the beat. _Thump clap, thump thump thump clap._ I started playing some chords and I finally…

Opened my mouth and sang.

**(AN: Slightly T-rated song for drinking references)**

_I like your company  
Got a fresh philosophy  
Never knew  
Such a gentleman  
You can take me on a cheap vacation  
I don't wanna have expectations 'cause you  
Could be the end of me  
And I don't need a house on a hill  
A swing on a tree  
Grandfather Clock  
Porcelain for tea  
A garden  
With rose and Jasmine_

Gonna get drunk on a bottle of wine  
No better way to pass the time  
Forever by your side

But I don't wanna be a bride  
Apologies to your mother  
I wanna be your girl  
And spend this life with you  
But I don't wanna wear white  
You know it's too late for that  
But can we keep the ever after?  
Oh could it be

Don't need no golden ring  
It'd be no match for the love it brings  
From London  
To Tennessee  
We could  
Catch a train to another life  
On a whim, under the moonlight  
I promise you  
Will you promise me?

Our last names on a wooden sign  
Arm in arm, where the river starts to wind  
Forever by your side

But I don't wanna be a bride  
Apologies to each other  
I wanna be your girl  
And spend this life with you  
But I don't wanna wear white  
Oh, you know it's too late for that  
But can we keep the ever after?  
Oh could it be  
Just you and me?

I, I, I  
We will live like kings  
Under lavender  
Skies  
Skies  
We will live like kings  
Under lavender  
Skies  
Skies

Built a poem, we kept a rhyme  
Wrapped our love in golden twine  
We wrote  
We wrote a legacy  
Just you and me

Just like kings under lavender  
Skies  
Skies  
We will

**(AN: I Don't Want to Be a Bride by Vanessa Carlton)**

I held my breath as I let my finger finally leave the last key. I looked around the ice cream shop and for five second, it was all quiet.

Then Skylar whooted and started clapping and an eruption exploded my eardrums.

I smiled and giggled. I walked down off the stage and started gathering my stuff.

"Let's go Skylar," I said.

"That was really good," Dallas said as we were leaving.

"Thanks,' I stammered as I pulled Skylar through the door, smiling giddly to myself.

We walked and giggled more about Dallas and the performance.

"Whoa! I forgot my phone, I'll be right back!" I fled back.

When I got to the door, I paused. Dallas was still there.

"Ally's so annoying, I hurts me to stay nice with her. I just want to see her reaction when I break her heart. And also, that means I'd get the real prize- Michelle. I mean that song she sang, so stupid. Vanessa is so early 2000's, most people don't even know who she is. And her voice sounds so whiny, and-"

"And what? And her mom is so mean for running over Michelle's dog? And then her mother died of cancer shortly after? And so she shut out everything because everyone rejected her and Michelle was ruining her life? And when she finally finds someone new to like, he ends up to be a player and jerk? Of course, that's totally the reason. And how can I be annoying if I barely talk?" I screeched, storming in. He stared at me. He was tossing something small, rectangular…

"MY PHONE!" I screamed in the loudest voice I've ever used. Everyone was staring, but in my anger, I didn't care. The more people see this, the better it will be.

"No need to shout…" He looked a little intimidated.

"I CAN THINK OF 14 REASONS TO. GIVE. ME. MY PHONE."

His smirk returned. "Yeah right. Maybe I'll just drop it in the toilet or-"

Before he could finish, I slapped him, grabbed my phone, and stalked out. Skylar was waiting.

"What…?"

"I'll tell you later."

TBC

**O.o 6 pages. **

**And this was an unexpected betrayal (I was thinking and then I was like HEY…) so it's n ot the huge one in the sleepover chapter. (the next one)**

**WorthyPurpleCrayon- Ha ha yeah. I did one more chapter than I expected tho… the Dallas thing came out of nowhere (::)**

**Queenc1- You won't want to forgive the friend who betrays… but maybe you will. Depends how evil I make her. (::)**

**Gothgirlbites- Lol. The magic of copy-and-paste. (::)**

**Sweetmoment5- Thank you zD I wanted to fit Dez in somewhere, and oh… the magic of friendship… I wish I had a perfect friendship (from how 8****th**** grade is going now, seems like that'll happen never…) (::)**

**Raura like crazy- I can't wait either. Just a few more chappies :) (::)**

**Ctiger- It's gonna be super-extra-special-supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious cute. (::)**

**SO YEAH! Good night zD**

**-Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina**


End file.
